


The Space Between the Stars

by Fawnix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue and Lance are happy together thank you, Blue lion bond, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Lance and space family, Lance character study, Lance loves the ocean, Not Langst technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawnix/pseuds/Fawnix
Summary: Lance misses Earth a lot. But he could cope. He could forget about pizza and chocolate, or sunday cartoons in the newspaper, but he could not forget the oceans of Cuba, the beautiful waves and the vast unexplored life that lived undisturbed beneath the curtain of water.Lance hated space. It was big. Too big. Much bigger than the ocean. Too big for lance. Lance was comfortable in the water. He felt free, and strong.Good thing his lion felt the same way. Good thing they landed on an ocean planet.





	The Space Between the Stars

What Lance liked the most about Cuba was the ocean. Its deep blue depths rivaled that of his eyes, the currents ever shifting and ever changing. The uncontrollable powerful force of nature that humans knew less about than space. It made Lance feel small, but not in the way that people did. The ocean was so massive, that feeling that Lance felt when he first learned to swim, or when he got his scuba diving certificate, that is the feeling the ocean gave him. He felt small, in a pure underwater world of color and life, mostly left unexplored. 

 

As Lance looked up at the stars from the castle however, it was a different story. Unlike the ocean, space was shifty. It wasn't shifting like the waves on the coast of his hometown, it was shifting forever, space was forever. There was no day or night, no life until you reached atmosphere. Space was made to kill. And it made lance feel miniscule. Not like the ocean. Oh no. Space was forever. Space never ended. Lance didn't trust forever. He just wanted to feel the water on his legs, or swim with a sea turtle. He didn't want to stare at the nothingness in between the stars. That was the problem. Lance did not see the stars, he only saw the space in between. The space where there was nothing. The space where you would be forgotten. He didn't want to be here, on this ship. 

His only reminder of home was his jacket. He hadn't washed it once. The others complained but Lance just couldn't. It smelled like the ocean, it smelled like home. Blue (bless her heart…?) often showed him images of alien oceans, and being the lion of water she made him feel more at home than the other paladins ever could. He missed his family, his dog, his tree house from 5th grade, his old chevy he got for his birthday, and the ocean he would visit every saturday at 7:00am. 

So naturally when he and Hunk landed on the ocean planet, he was ecstatic. Although it wasn't the same, Lance (although he would never admit it) cried a little inside his lion as she glided through the currents. Blue was like him, she flourished in the ocean, a force to be reckon with when under the waves. He and Blue might not have been the sneakiest like Pidge and Green, or the fastest like Keith and Red, or the toughest like Hunk and Yellow, or the powerful like Shiro and Black, but they were the most elegant. Sure above water his lion may have seemed like nothing special (though to Lance she was still his everything) but below the waves they were a stunning show of poise and grace. A truly beautiful team. 

Lance didn't want to switch lions. If someone offered to pay him a million dollars for him to switch with another lion, even Black, he would've declined. He and Blue were happy together. Their bond had grown and he could feel her emotions, as could she with him. They were no longer paladin and lion, they were sister and brother and Lance cared for her as she cared for him. He did not have 6 people in his space family, he had 7. And he was happy. And she was happy. Even without the ocean in Cuba.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil character study. Might do a mermaid AU Lance thing later? Thoughts?
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment or something to tell me what you thought if you have time! Much appreciated.


End file.
